Big Time Drama
by DianaRam
Summary: It's Logan's birthday. James is going out with Carlos' girlfriend, Joe isn't acting in a dramatic movie. Is Camille cheating on Logan with Kendall? What will happen? Will Logan end up having the best birthday ever or will it be the one to end his life?


**Summary: It's Logan's birthday. Everybody is ready for the surprise party, but when Logan hears some strange noises between Kendall and Camille, all the Palm Woods secrets will be reveled: James is going out with Carlos' girlfriend, Joe isn't acting in a dramatic movie and Camille is cheating on Logan. What will happen? Will Logan end up having the best birthday ever or will it be the one to end his life?**

* * *

><p><strong>LOGAN POV:<strong> It was a hot summer day, I was chilling at the Palm Woods, enjoying the sun and the pool. It was my birthday, I was bored as hell but I didn't mind, I was sure the boys where gonna throw me a surprise birthday party. Hours past by and then I felt a splash of water on my face, I sat up and noticed the sun was burning my skin. I looked towards the pool but there was nobody there, so decided to go up to our crib and take a nap. While I was walking back to the room I thought to myself: "it had been four years since my soul mate had died, two years since I got over my depression and one weird, but crazy year since I met Camille, right on the day of my birthday. I was still depressed about my ex dying and leaving me alone, waiting to be a doctor, to bad I couldn't make her dream come true."

As I stepped out of the elevator I walked to the door and started searching for my keys in my pocket when I heard some strange noises they sounded a little something like this: "Oh My God! Ohh, uhh, uhh, ohh, ohh, uhh" and they went along with some thumping sound. The noises were so weird, but I could identify the two voices that where inside the room: Kendall and Camille. I was shocked, how could they do this to me, Kendall was going out with Joe and Camille was with me, how could they?

I could only think of one solution for this, go talk to Joe…

As soon as I came out of the elevator and saw Joe sitting there in the Palm Woods lobby probably doing some research on (movie) she really wanted the starring role, and she had to see the classics. I walked up to her with a shocked face and sat in front of her, she didn't take her eyes off of the computer she just said:

-"Hey Logie"

-"Hey Joe"

-"What´s up?"

-"We need to talk"

She looked up away from the screen and looked me in the eyes: "What´s wrong?"

-"I think I heard Kendall and Camille in the room and I don't know what they were doing, I didn't want to find out."

-"What do you think they were doing?"

-"I´m not sure, but forget it… it was probably just a misunderstanding."

-"Oh. Ok Logie, talk later" and she looked back to her computer screen with a confused look on her face.

I was sure it wasn't a misunderstanding, I knew that what I said to her was a lie… but I didn't want Joe to be worried. I thought about the situation for a few minutes and I decided I would go up to the room and actually go in this time. I headed towards the elevator and went up to the room but just as I was going to open the door I heard something that made me reassure that it wasn't a "misunderstanding" it was Kendall, he said: "Remember not to tell Logan about this" and then Camille responded: "I won´t tell him, promise". I felt cheated, betrayed, how could Kendall do this to me, and with CAMILLE! Then I heard Camille walk towards the door so I quickly ran to the stairs and out of Palm Woods and through myself to the grass in Palm Woods Park. I couldn't believe this was happening to me, my BEST FRIEND! WITH MY GIRLFRIEND! I tried to relax. I just wondered what was going on with James and Carlos, did they know about this, or were they lost in their own problems. I laid there, my head spinning not knowing what to believe, if I had heard wrong or if it was actually true… Kendall and Camille were secret lovers.

* * *

><p><strong>CARLOS POV:<strong> "FUCK!" I rose from the couch and looked around I saw Kendall sleeping on the couch next to mine. I was supposed to help him out with Logan´s surprise party, it was his birthday, but I must´ve fallen asleep. We were all supposed to help out: James, Joe, Camille and Kendall. I guess nobody showed up, just Kendall and Camille, and they had done a very good job. I stood up and ran towards the door, heading to Palm Woods Park. I had I date with Nicole at 12:00am, and I was already an hour late! As I made my way through the park I saw Logan laying there lifeless but I didn't pay much attention to him. I needed to get to Nicole, I couldn´t miss out on this once in a life time opportunity, it was gonna be our first picnic. I started going out with Nicole about a month ago so this was probably where our first relationship kiss was gonna happen. Then I stopped, I saw Nicole standing there talking to a tree. I walked a little closer to get a better view of what was going on. As I got closer I noticed she wasn't alone. She was talking to James. I felt relieved that James had taken care of the situation and "entertaining" her while I was away. All of the sudden Nicole leaned over and kissed James then they both turned to look at me. My mouth was wide open just staring at them. Then the six mostly deadly relationship words came out of Nicole´s mouth:

-"It's not what it looks like"

I was shocked. I looked over to James, he had a confused look in his face, I could believe it. James knew how I felt about Nicole, and I knew exactly what it "looked like". I turned around and ran, I could hear Nicole chasing me, telling me to come back, but I didn't stop I kept running, I got in my car and drove off to somewhere where no one could find me…

* * *

><p><strong>KENDALL POV:<strong> It was the big day, Logan´s birthday. I was so excited, Camille, James, Joe, Carlos and I were planning the best surprise party but only Camille showed up, and so did Carlos but it seemed as if he were never there, he had fallen asleep as he waited for the rest to show up. But they never did show up so Camille and I got to work. We went out and bought some helium balloons, party hats, and music. When we got back Carlos was still sleeping so we decorated everything by ourselves, we were done in no time so we decided to play with the helium and we started listening to the worst song in the history of songs: "Friday" by Rebecca Black. We swallowed some helium and started singing, all of the sudden the CD stopped and kept repeated one part of the song, "ohh, uhh, uhh,ohh" so I yelled, "Oh My God!" but in a helium voice so it sounded really funny. Camille and I started to jump up and down then I turn off the music, I checked the CD and it was scratched so Camille decided she would go and change it for another one she said, "this is gonna be the best surprise party ever." As she was heading to the door I told her, "Remember not to tell Logan about this" and she answered, "I won´t tell him, promise" and she headed out the door. As soon as she left I sat on the couch next to Carlos and I fell fast asleep.

I woke up a few hours later, Carlos was no longer there and Camille hadn´t arrived yet, so went downstairs to the lobby and I saw Joe sitting there in the lobby, doing some research for this movie that she wanted to star in. I sat next to her and said:

-"Hey babe" I gave her a kiss to catch her attention.

-"Hey Hun" she turned her eyes off of the computer screen and looked at me.

-"Have you seen Camille?"

-"No but I saw Logan earlier, he looked worried, I think he found out about the party, he said he heard you and Camille doing "something" in the apartment… but he didn't want to tell me what you were doing… do you think he found out?"

-"I'm not sure, Logan is very smart… where did he go?"

-"He went back up stairs and then came back down running… I think he was headed for Palm Woods Park… you can go check over there but I´m not sure if he´s there."

-"Ok, thank you babe, I´ll go check." I kissed Joe once more and headed to Palm Woods Park.

* * *

><p><strong>JAMES POV:<strong> I was in the pool swimming all alone when I decided to look around if there was anybody around there. When I looked up I saw Logan laying there on a chair, I decided to splash him, I was obviously doing him a favor, his skin was already tan, he didn't need darker skin, specially not for his birthday. So I splashed him and dove under the water so he wouldn't see me. I held on to my breath for as long as I could and when I came back up from the water, Logan was gone. I stayed in the water for a little more time but no one came, everyone was inside enjoying the cool air from the lobby rather than being outside in the warmish pool. After some time I was swimming towards the stair of the pool when I heard someone jump into the pool. I turned around and it was the newish girl: Nicole. Carlos was totally in love with her since the first day she had come to Palm Woods and he had called "dibs" so she couldn't be mine, but the second it took me to think of this, she was already in front of me. I had no idea what to say, so just smiled. She looked at me with a strange face and then pronounced the words:

-"Hey James, so do you have any plans for this afternoon?"

-"Umm no, but didn't you have a date with ca-"then she jumped on top of me and kissed me on the lips.

-"Oh well that's good, maybe we can hang out today, meet you at Palm Woods park at 1:00pm" then she got out of the pool and left me with my mouth open.

Did Carlos break up with her? They were dating a couple hours ago… after a few minutes of analyzing the situation I decided Carlos had dumped Nicole. So I got out of the pool, dried up and headed toward Palm Woods Park. I saw Nicole sitting there on top of a big picnic blanket. She looked beautiful, her hair her dress, everything, I couldn't believe Carlos had dumped her, or, at least, that's what I thought. I walked over to her and sat down in front of her.

-"Hey Nicole"

-"Hey James. I´m glad you showed up" she seemed a little worried.

-"What´s wrong? Why do you have that look on your face?"

-"Oh it nothing. It´s just that Carlos… disappeared."

-"What do you mean?"

-"He stood me off."

-"Wait so you two are still going out?" I stood up.

-"Sort of…" then she stood up in front of me.

-"Then why did you kiss me?"

-"I... I don't know…"

-" You little bi—" then she leaned over and kissed me again.

I opened my eyes and at the corner of my eye I saw Carlos, standing there, his mouth wide open. Nicole took her lips off of mine and said the first words that came to her mind. "It's not what it looks like." Carlos turned around and ran off, Nicole chased him and I stood there… not knowing what had just happened, did Nicole just trick me into being the guy whom she was cheating on with Carlos? How could she? She seemed so nice. I sat down under the tree, protecting me from the sun, deep in thought, what had just happened?

* * *

><p><strong>Ѽ Hey guys! I haven't wrote the next chapter...(cause i have no idea to wtf write in the next one) please <strong><strong>let me know what you guys think. leave a <strong>**review with comments or any idea to include in the fic.**Ѽ****


End file.
